1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to training devices. In particular, this invention relates to a training device for simulating the smoke of a fire.
2. History of the Prior Art
A wide variety of training devices are available for generating nontoxic smoke so as to teach a student, under realistic conditions, how to handle a fire. One such device of the prior art simulates smoke by utilizing steam admixed with an organic liquid so as to produce a vaporized organic liquid, and forcing the vaporized organic liquid through a narrow orifice into air so that the vapor is rapidly chilled. While performing satisfactorily for its intended purpose of generating smoke, this device of the prior art ordinarily leaves something to be desired, especially from the standpoints of energy utilization efficiency, design complexity, and cost effectiveness.
In addition, there are commercially available a variety of foggers which generate smoke. Heat transfer to vaporize the smoke producing material is generally provided by propane heaters, gasoline engines, or electric heater coils. While working quite well for their intended purpose of producing smoke, these devices of the prior art ordinarily leave something to be desired from the standpoints of smoke producing capacity and energy utilization efficiency.